Blessed
Summary Definition of Blessing: The induction of a character, objects, weapons/items with a power to produce positive effects, usually intended to benefit the user in some way. *A state where a character has been granted a blessing by someone else, usually by a higher being. This grants the character a myriad of abilities, such as increased physical capabilities, resistance to different kinds of attacks, as well as powers & abilities that would be accessible mainly due to a unique power(s) that have been granted to them. *It is not required for a character who is providing the blessing to be at a state of higher existence or even a stronger character in comparison to the character that is receiving it. *A granted blessing maintains its effect only due to the one who granted it, thus it usually requires the granter to continuously maintain/approve of the blessing. Otherwise, the granted blessing would be nullified, and thus all of the benefits that a character has received due to the blessing would be canceled out as well. *The one who gave the blessing also has the choice to revoke the blessing, and the character who received would have his/her granted powers removed. *In other cases, the powers & abilities that were granted may last indefinitely, even when the granter no longer exists. Possible Uses Some examples of these blessings that are beneficial to the one who has been granted it. *'Enhancement:' Having been granted a blessing, the character's offensive capabilities may be empowered with... **'Conceptual Manipulation' **'Durability Negation:' Attacks are able to bypass the opponent's defenses regardless of their durability. **'Elemental Manipulation:' Attacks can be imbued with classical elements, well as different traits that provide the attack(s) with a phenomenon that happens in a natural setting. (E.g: attacks being empowered by fire, water, lightning, etc.) **abilities that can harm Non-Corporeal beings, as these beings are intangible and cannot be directly affected by physical means. **'Probability Manipulation' *'Movement:' Having been granted a blessing, the character is how able to move at speeds that are higher than what they are normally capable of doing so on their own. The character may also be able to perform other types of movement that would be considered impossible for that character's physiology would allow them to do (E.g: Flight, etc.) *'Protection:' Having been granted a blessing, the character may be provided with resistance to different types of attacks/abilities, or be granted with abilities that grant the blessed exceptional luck, battle sense, etc. *'Resurrection:' The user is capable of reviving himself after falling in battle, whether this is due to the user being automatically revived, or due to that character having been granted some sort of immortality. Limitations *The benefits may be canceled out if the one who has granted the blessing decides to revoke it. *The blessing may not work if the user has been afflicted with a curse. *The blessing may be nullified if the granter no longer exists. *May only provide a boost to one of the user's many capabilities, such as only increasing the user's speed, strength, or his/her attacks being more effective against enemies of a certain type, etc. Category:Powers & Abilities